Lace
by izzie579
Summary: Maura Isles. In lace. Jane Rizzoli. In handcuffs...


**Lace**

"Fuck, Maura, why do you do this to me?"

Maura grinned. "Because you love it," she whispered.

Jane struggled against the fluffy pink handcuffs that bound her to the bedpost. "Please," she begged. "Please just let me touch you."

"Shhh, Jane. Patience will be rewarded."

Jane ceased struggling, but kept her strong gaze on Maura.

"I'm going to make you beg, like you've never begged before," Maura whispered. She slid her skirt down slowly, revealing her beautiful legs.

Jane groaned as she saw the tight black lace panties Maura wore. It matched her heels perfectly.

"You like what you see?" Maura asked softly. "I picked the lingerie with these shoes in mind."

"Yes, I like it," Jane's voice was strained.

Maura unbuttoned her blouse slowly, and slid it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

"You are so beautiful," Jane rasped.

Maura smiled as she moved closer to the bed. "Thank you, Detective. But flattery will not get you far tonight."

"What will?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Maura winked. She appreciated Jane's naked form for a few seconds, and then climbed onto the bed slowly, crawling closer to straddle Jane's hips. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jane's shoulder.

Jane moaned. "Please, please just kiss me!"

Maura was thoughtful for a moment. "What do I get in turn? You are in no position to strike a bargain."

"Anything you want," Jane panted.

"Anything?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

Jane swallowed. "Anything reasonable."

Maura grinned slyly. "I think I'll just tease you a bit more." She unclasped her lace bra, throwing it over her shoulder.

Jane squirmed. "Beautiful," she breathed.

Maura leaned forward again, her breasts close to Jane's face. "You've been very co-opperative, Detective. I think you need to be rewarded."

Jane took the hint and gently sucked one of Maura's nipples into her mouth. She caressed it softly, making Maura moan in pleasure.

Maura pulled away slightly and repositioned herself so Jane could give attention to the other nipple too, which she happily did.

Jane groaned as Maura pulled away again, and climbed off Jane completely.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked, her voice low.

"Not too far," Maura replied. She grabbed her digital camera and stood next to the bed. She snapped a photo of Jane's flushed face. "I love that look on you," she whispered. She placed the camera on the bedside table and reached down to her panties. She toyed with it as Jane watched her intently.

"Take them off," Jane growled.

"Making demands again?" Maura crossed her arms over her breats. "That just won't do."

Jane regretted her impatience. "Please, don't do this. I'm sorry."

Maura smiled. "That was an honest apology," she stepped out of her panties, throwing them to join her pile of clothes on the floor.

"Please," Jane begged again.

"Since you asked so nicely," Maura licked her lips and straddled Jane again. She leaned down and captured her lips in a furious kiss.

They broke apart, both slightly breathless.

"I love you," Jane said. "I love you so much, but you're killing me here."

Maura smirked. "I'll stop torturing you now, if you promise to be quiet. Your mother may be able to hear us in the guesthouse."

Jane groaned. "Really? You bring my mother into this? Please, just-"

Her request died on her lips as Maura slid two fingers inside her.

"Beg, Jane. Beg for mercy."

"Holy fuck," Jane breathed. "So hot. Please babe, fuck me."

Maura slid her fingers out slowly and brought them to her own lips. She licked them clean and placed a soft kiss to Jane's trembling lips.

"Please, Maura, no more teasing!"

Maura rubbed Jane's clit slowly, placing light kisses on Jane's neck.

She slid three fingers inside of Jane, sliding them in and out in a slow and steady motion she knew Jane enjoyed.

"So close, baby, keep going," Jane panted, her arms aching from being cuffed to the bedpost.

Maura kept her pace as she moved down, trailing kisses across Jane's body. She kissed Jane's clit softly, and unexpectedly bit down.

Jane let out a whimper. "Fuck, Maur, you're gonna kill me!"

Maura chuckled, sending shivers through Jane's body. She sucked slowly, at the same pace she thrust into Jane.

Jane came down hard, screaming Maura's name.

Her breathing eventually evened out, Maura pulled out of her and rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Could you take the cuffs off, please?"

Maura reached for the keys, but they were missing. "Uhm, Jane? I don't know where the keys are."

"Really?"

Maura nodded. "I'll look for them," she made to get up, but Jane wrapped her legs around Maura.

"Why don't you pick the locks," Jane smiled smugly. "Its easy, I'll talk you through it."

Maura cocked her head. "You are just looking for an excuse to have me pressed up against you again."

Jane nodded. "You caught me. I'd put my hands up, but I can't exactly do that now, can I?"

Maura kissed Jane's cheek. "You need some more punishment, Jane. I see you haven't learned much patience yet."

"Its the lace, babe. It does weird things to me."

That's when Maura realized that she was still in her heels. She laughed softly. "I noticed."


End file.
